


From one Vice to the Other

by alexXing



Series: Beginnings and Confessions [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i'll never figure out these tags, id k man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexXing/pseuds/alexXing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pretends he doesn’t hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he realizes that, fuck, Sugawara is a lot more handsome up close than he is seen from the other side of the court.</p>
<p>“Good game today.”, the setter says and Iwaizumi just vaguely registers how close their hands are right now.</p>
<p>“You too.”, he replies, and then he realizes that the other had barely played at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From one Vice to the Other

**Author's Note:**

> For hq rarepair week day 1: beginnings

Iwaizumi cannot count the times his gaze has been directed to the other side of the court. He cannot count the times he has caught himself staring, the times _he_ has caught him staring.

Frankly, he doesn’t think of himself as someone who believes in love at first sight, but recently he has started doubting that self-image he has. At first he would not even notice it, write it off as excitement caused by the game, the fluttering of his heart, that is. Iwaizumi doesn’t quite know what to make of these feelings.  
He knows it’s love. Or something along the lines of that. But he doesn’t like calling it “love at first sight”, it’s a lot more like “love at second match”. Oikawa says that’s not nearly as romantic though.

Speaking of Oikawa, Iwaizumi still has a hard time believing he actually told Oikawa about this problem of his. Then again, it is Oikawa we’re talking about here, he would have most likely noticed sooner or later anyways. The advice said person gave him, however, turned out to be utterly and completely useless. He doesn’t even want to think of what would have happened, had he followed it.

Iwaizumi has a hard time concentrating on the game. He’s trying too hard to be discreet while looking at the other team’s third-year setter, yet he’s also trying to not look at him at all. He’s pretty sure he’s never played worse than this. He’s also pretty sure everyone on his side of the court is glad this is only a practice match and not an actual one.  
He doesn’t even want to know how things would turn out in an actual match if he doesn’t finally deal with this issue of his.

He gives a sigh and runs a hand through his hair, sits onto the floor instead of on the bench. It’s hard to believe someone like him had developed such a massive crush on Karasuno’s Sugawara Koushi.

"Um… Iwaizumi-san, right?"

Oh, speak of the devil. Iwaizumi almost chokes on his water. He coughs and scrambles to regain his calm. When had Sugawara come this close? He honestly does not recall seeing him make his way to where he had been sitting on the ground.  
"Yeah?", he says instead of all the other things going through his mind.

Sugawara vaguely gestures to the space next to him, a soft smile on his lips, “May I?”

Iwaizumi nods a bit too soon, a bit too quick and shifts a bit to make space for the other, despite there being more than enough space. He watches from the corner of his eyes as the silver-haired boy sits next to him, knees pulled to his chest.  
He pretends he doesn’t hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as he realizes that, fuck, Sugawara is a lot more handsome up close than he is seen from the other side of the court.

"Good game today.", the setter says and Iwaizumi just vaguely registers how close their hands are right now.

"You too.", he replies, and then he realizes that the other had barely played at all.

Iwaizumi tries his best to not flush bright red, but even if he does Sugawara either pretens he didn’t see it or he doesn’t mind at all. He gives a soft chuckle and a bright smile and the ace thinks he could probably die happy now.

The other runs a hand through his hair, brushes a strand of it behind his ear and Iwaizumi can’t help but wonder if it is as soft as it looks. “Would you mind giving me your number?”, Sugawara asks and Iwaizumi’s initial response is, “Sorry?”

"Your cellphone number.", he repeats as if he did not just make someone’s dream come true, "Because, you know, I figured it would be easier to arrange practice matches, from one vice to another."

"Oh.", he says and he can’t help but sound a bit less hyped than he feels. Frankly, the reasoning may be different than what would have been ideal, but Iwaizumi had, to be quite honest, not thought he would have ever exchanged phone numbers with the other. "Sure."

"Really? Great!", Sugawara says, clasping his hands together and he really sounds so happy and he looks so good, and Iwaizumi has to look away and cover his mouth with his hand to hide the smile and the blush that are for sure spreading on his face right now.  
"Where do you want me to write?", he says, gaze still fixed on a single volleyball a few feet away. "Oh, um", Sugawara sits up a bit straighter, hands in his jacket’s pockets. He pauses for a bit, digging through them, before saying, "Just, uh, write on my hand, I don’t think I’ve got anything else with me."  
When Iwaizumi finally looks back at the other boy, he sees he has both arms stretched in his direction. He takes the pen from his left hand and his gaze wanders to the right one.

He doesn’t quite think it’s okay to just write on skin as pretty as Sugawara’s. He thinks it must feel like dirtying it. He can’t believe he’s actually thinking this.

Iwaizumi takes the hand into his, supporting it as he starts writing. He has a hard time thinking of the correct numbers and putting them in the right order, too preoccuppied is he with not wanting the silver-haired boy notice how sweaty his hands are.

When he finishes with a quiet “Okay, done.”, he looks away in hopes of hiding his blush. “Thanks.”, he hears Sugawara say followed by shuffling noises as the other gets up.

"I’ll be leaving then.", he says.

"Bye. Take care.", he replies.


End file.
